I'm not alone, not anymore
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: It's tough being alone, but you don't have to be... CloudxOC one-shot


**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this one-shot! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Oh, and this is written for someone on another site. R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

There you are in what was once know as Midgar. Now, it's noting but twisted metal and debris. You were in a ruined church that once belonged to a certain flower girl. Now, the only thing to remind you of her is the flowers she left behind.

"Aeris..." You whispered her name as you bent down to touch the flower petals.

You two were quite close. You both loved flowers and wanted to fill Midgar with them. But, because of Sephiroth that dream was taken away along with Aeris' life.

"Sephiroth..." You hissed remembering how much he made you and the rest of AVALANCHE suffer.

But the person that had been affected the most is Cloud.

"Cloud..." You whispered his name ever so softly. You love the man so much. Why did he have to suffer? Had he suffered enough? Ever since the death of Aeris he's never been the same. He lives here in the church instead of the 7th Heaven bar with Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel.

Since Cloud's absence, Tifa's had trouble managing the bar. So, you being the nice person you are decided to lend her a hand. Tifa is very grateful for the help and you are happy to help her.

Cloud's not here in the church at the moment since does do deliveries. You decided to use those chances to come here and think without his knowing. Being here in the church felt like the only way you could be near your beloved deceased friend.

A nice breeze passed by you and you closed your eyes. You heard a giggle and you looked around to see if there is anyone around. Yet, you are the only person in the church.

"_You're so much fun to tease Rin." _A gentle voice echoed.

"Aeris?" Your voice filled with surprise.

Another giggle filled the air.

"_Well, of course silly. I noticed you've been sneaking in h_ere _when Cloud's gone." _She replied.

"Yeah, I know." You said putting a strand of hair behind your ear.

"_Why don't you talk to him?" _Aeris asked and you shook your head.

"He wants to be alone." You simply said.

You heard her giggle yet again.

"_Are you sure about that?Are you sure he wants to be alone?" _She asked: her voice echoing throughout the church.

Were you sure that he wanted to be alone? If he didn't want to be alone he would answer his phone or come back to the 7th Heaven.

"_I don't think he's the only one alone Rin." _Her tone sounding serious.

"I'm not the one avoiding everyone." You said a little harshly.

"_You are avoiding him, am I right?" _She couldn't have said it any better.

You couldn't say anything to that.

"_Well, i'm afraid you're going to have to face him; you're busted." _She giggled.

Before you could ask what she meant you heard the sound of boots echoing throughout thechurch. You turned around slowly to she none other then Cloud Strife himself. His face showed surprise seeing you standing there in front of the flowerbed.

"Rin..." He said your name quietly.

"Guess i'm busted." You said playfully putting your arms behind your back.

"Busted?" He asked a little confused.

"Um, yeah. I didn't mean to stay so long. I normally leave before you get here." You are always a little shy around Cloud.

"You mean that you've been coming here when i'm gone?" He asked.

You nodded your head in response.

He slowly began to approach you and you took a step back. You see the confusion in his eyes. You then started walking towards him quickly. You wanted to get out of here.

"I should go. It's getting late and Tifa will worry if i'm not back." You made a quick excuse.

As you walked passed Cloud his grabbed your wrist.

"Don't." You heard him say.

You must have been blushing ten shades of red from the bodily contact. You just stood there not knowing what to do. You didn't know what to say either.

"Stay." You heard him say. He almost sounded desperate. You felt his grip tighten on your wrist.

"Alright." You sighed and he let go of you.

You heard him walk over to the flowers and you just stood in your place.

"Come here." His voice echoed in the church.

You obeyed and walked over till you stood beside him. You looked down at the flowers and keeled down.

"Cloud, are you ever coming back?" You asked touching one of the flowers.

You got no response from him.

"Never mind, I already know the answer." You sighed.

"And what would my answer be?" He asked.

"That you would rather be alone then to be burdened with others. You're afraid that you might lose someone else." You answered.

"I don't want to be alone." Your eyes widened when he said this. You looked up at him and Aeris' words rang in your head.

"_Are you sure he wants to be alone?"_

"If you don't want to be alone, why do you stay away?" You asked not really expecting to get an answer.

Sadly, you are right cause he didn't respond. Fed up with this silence you stood back up and looked at the church entrance.

"I'm going home." You sighed about to walk but he grabbed your wrist yet again.

"Cloud, I don't have time for this." You are getting frustrated at this point.

"I asked you to stay." He said.

"Yes, you asked meaning I can choose if I want to stay or if I want to go." You answered a little harshly.

"Rin..." Cloud whispered your name.

"I just want to be left alone." You said.

You heard Aeris' voice echo in your head.

"_You know that's not true Rin." _

"I don't want you to be alone." Cloud said.

"Since when do you care about me and my well being?" You pulled your wrist out of his grip and stared at him harshly.

"I always have." He answered and you are lost for words.

"You may not know it Rin, but I care about you." Cloud's tone softened.

He cares about you, but does he love you? You don't think he does cause you believe that he's in love with Aeris. Even after she died you believe he still loves her. He only cares about you as a friend; Aeris' friend.

You realized that the sun is beginning to set and you didn't want to walk home in the dark. You tried to change the subject as your current subject is making you uncomfortable.

"Cloud, I want to get home before it gets dark." You said.

"Do you hate me so much?" He asked sadly. The question shocked you.

"What makes you think that?" You asked.

"You want to get away from me so badly." He answered.

"Cloud, it's not like that." You protested.

"Tell me the truth then and i'll let you leave." He said.

Should you tell him? Should you tell him how much you love him? How much you miss him? How much you think about him? Should you tell him that you love him knowing that he'll never return your feelings?

"I can't." You said.

"Tell me." He put his hands on your shoulders. You looked up and stared into the eyes you secretly love.

"I can't" You repeated; your voice becoming shaky.

"Please?" He begged. It's not like him to beg.

"I love you." You didn't realize you said it and you didn't realize the tear that escaped your eye. Cloud's eyes widened at this confession.

You wanted to crawl under a rock right now. Your secret is out and there's no turning back. You had to leave it to fate to decide what the future would be.

"Rin..." The palm of his gloved hand cupped your cheek and wiped the single tear away with his thumb.

His touch made you lightly blush and he noticed it.

"Rin..." He repeated your name softly leaning in slowly.

"Rin..." He whispered; his lips near yours.

Your heart is racing so fast you thought that Cloud could hear it. Is this really happening? You've nearly been this close to him before.

"I love you." And with this confession he sealed the deal with a soft and gentle kiss. His right arm wrapped itself around your waist pulling you closer to him. His left hand is still placed on your cheek; stroking your face gently with his thumb. You wrapped your arms around his neck; deepening the kiss.

Sadly the kiss had to end and he pulled away leaving you wanting more.

"I love you Rin." He breathed; his forehead against yours.

"Please, don't let me go." You begged not wanting to leave.

"I never will." He held you close and you buried your head into his chest.

You heard Aeris giggle echo all around you.

"_See? Everything's alright."_ Her voice got carried by the wind and you heard her voice no more.

'I know, i'm not alone; not anymore.' You thought smiling softly.

Little did you know that Cloud is thinking the same thing.


End file.
